the whole ordeal
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: an evil organisation kidnap the turtles and they meet a mutant who knows how to fight back. no romance. i don't own. can they all survive and will they escape or will they be slaves forever. on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an OC story. My OC is called Juno. There is NO romance. It will be a mix of different series with ideas from both. Shredder is a man and I am using Krang rather than Utroms. There is a month between each turtle: oldest - Leo/Raph/Don/Mikey – youngest. The Teutonic Knights were real people and were fully good and saved people but I am twisting ideas to make it an evil supervillain organisation instead.**_

.

TMNT: the whole ordeal.

Don's P.O.V.

Our chances are slim. Too slim. We've been running for almost an hour and the ninjas behind us show no sign of tiring. They aren't foot, Krang or purple dragons but there are about 3 hundred of then. I have never seen the logo before. It's a power symbol with a scythe for the bar that comes out of it. Raph and Leo are behind me and Mikey is just in front but we are all getting exhausted.

Mikey and I stop suddenly as we hear a crash behind us accompanied by Leo's yell of "Raph!" In his fatigued state he had misjudged the gap and is now sprawled across the rooftop. The ninjas run at him and Leo draws his blades while Mikey and I draw our own weapons. As we get to him the ninjas tranquilise him and point their guns up.

Darts fly towards us.

I hear a thud and scowl as Leo falls to the roof unconscious and know it's up to me and Mikey. Anger drives us and we each take out about 35 ninjas before Mikey fell with at least 3 darts in his arm. 5 ninjas later and I feel a sharp prick in my neck and soon I feel my body responses' slowing as my world goes black.

.

.

.

I wake to Raph and Leo arguing.

R: We shoulda fought dem when we had da energy.

L: There were too many. We would have been injured rather than just tranquillised.

M: Leo's right, Don and I only took down around 70 before we were taken down.

I groan and they instantly call out my name. As I prise my eyes open I see we are in some sort of container and each against a different wall. Our hands are tied behind our shells and our ankles are cuffed together as well.

Mikey predicts my next thought and stats, "Before you ask, we have no idea."

I pause and close my eyes listening to the sounds around me and feeling the movement under me. I quickly come to a conclusion, "We're on an aeroplane but I don't know where we are going."

With a sigh we all stop struggling and sink back into slumped positions knowing there isn't any hope of escape until we landed and our captors revealed themselves. Slowly Mikey and I succumb to the tranqs in our systems. I have no idea whether or not Leo and Raph have.

.

.

.

Raph's P.O.V. (Brooklyn accent (imagine it. I'm really bad at writing it.))

This is the bumpiest landing of all time and I've been in a helicopter Mikey's landed. I hear footsteps and someone (or from the sound of it multiple someones) slams against the sides of the container violently and loudly waking Mike and Don. I swear if any of our captors hurt any of my brothers they will pay, especially the younger two.

The door opens and light floods in blinding us for a split second but for them it is enough. They rush in and grab us pulling us out brutally and dragging us out of the plane into a snowy but bearable cold. Only now can I see how pale my brothers look. I know I am fighting the drug as well as I can and seeing as I was hit first I am recovering the fastest. Leo is just the same but our bodies are physically stronger than Mikey's and Donnie's and we were hit first so it would be wearing off for us. They are both slumped over with their captors having to hold them upright.

Our captors all wore clothes with the same symbol the ninjas wore. That was the only similarity because they all had different variations of winter gear. Some in blue, some in red, some in black; yet all vile sinful criminals.

They began to move us into a building and I could tell it was only a temporary prison. From the outside it looks like a concrete jail and from the inside? From the inside it also looked like a concrete jail with some metal jail cells in it.

Oh shell.

.

.

.

Leo's P.O.V.

They brought us in and in one swift movement breaks my handcuffs and shoves me into a cell pushing Donnie on top of me. I glance over and see Raph catching Mikey in the same way, only he actually caught Mike.

Our captors sit across from our cells and start talking quietly so we can't hear. I check over Donnie and find he has multiple cuts and bruises from the fight but he is otherwise all right. I look over and see that Raph is doing the same with a worryingly still Mikey.

Don sits up and whispers, "I think the Tranq is wearing off. I'm getting stronger." He's right; it's almost completely worn off already. This only increases my concern for Mikey because he should have been regaining strength rather than still losing it.

Raph's thought process must be similar because he asks, "If it's worn off for me and Leo and wearing off for you why has Mikey still passed out?"

Luckily, Donnie has the answer, "He was hit with at least 3 darts. He has the same amount tranquilliser in his systems as the 3 of us combined, minimum."

One of the men, wearing a red coat and jeans, walks over sneering and glowers at us. He runs a hand through his ginger hair and his focus is squarely on Mike. "Why's he still asleep? Wake him up, NOW!"

Donnie stands up, leaning slightly on the bars, "We can't wake him up because you put an overdose of tranquilliser into him."

He growls and reaches through to shake Mikey, recoiling suddenly when Raph whacks his hand away, "If you touch my little brother…" Raph leaves the threat open and the man goes over to his partners, "Be careful round them. They're protective of the scrawny, runty one." They all laugh and rage boils through me. I'm sure if Raph wasn't supporting Mike he would've jumped up and started to kill those men. Despite being aggressive towards Mikey he does care and is really overprotective when he wants to be.

Don and I shuffle over to the edge of the cage as Raph carefully repositions himself and Mike so we are closer together and I sigh. As long as we are together we can at least **feel** safe even when we aren't.

Raph's P.O.V. (Brooklyn accent)

This entire situation is horrific. I can feel Mikey breathing steadily as he rests on top of me. I know I am always telling him to be quiet and stay still but right now I would love to hear his optimistic nonsense and to have him moving around. Leo and Don are both leaning on the bars looking worn out and I can't blame them. The men are still jeering but I'm ignoring them now. No point getting angry when I can't do anything about it. As the joking grows steadily ruder my blood boils and I see Leo and Don tensing in anger.

The day draws on into night and back to day but still we learn nothing from our captors and we still have been given no food or water. The radio suddenly crackles to life, "Bring the turtles to the Heli-pad in 20 minutes. They are going to HQ along with another prisoner arriving in 15. You'll never guess who it is." They confirmed their orders and everything went silent. Three men went to Leo and Don and began to re-cuff their hands. Only when they don't resist do I see the guns pointing towards me and Mikey so I don't resist either.

We soon hear a helicopter land and a figure is dragged in. The figure is obviously female. She has a bag over her head the hood on her hoodie is down revealing a tiny amount of auburn hair. She has a bulge around her waist that went all the way around and she seems to be high risk. Her hands are cuffed behind her back with high tech cuffs and her feet are confined the same way. She has a collar around her neck and ropes tying her knees together. She fights against them all the way to the cell.

7 minutes pass and we are dragged out to the waiting helicopter. Once we're in the cargo area the men go into other areas and leave us alone. The girl rolls backwards and comes up with her hands in front of her body. She uses her hands to take the bag of her head and we are all rather surprised at what we see.

.

.

.

Leo's P.O.V.

She does have auburn hair but she also has fury, auburn fox ears and whiskers. She has large brown eyes and fox teeth as well. She looks around 15 and she's Caucasian. She studies us before saying, "Are you 4 the mutant turtles?"

I nod and smile, "You don't seem that surprised."

She replies, "I fight these people a lot and they hate mutants. Want us as slaves. They use ninjas to capture us, then they work us and they hate us."

Don looked up, "Who are they, exactly?"

She looks at him, "The Teutonic Knights. They chose their name after the original Teutonic knights that helped and enslaved pilgrims in the 12 century in Europe. They wish to turn the world back to one of farming and Pre-Middle Ages lifestyle. They will rule and we will be their slaves. Not that they'll ever succeed."

I suddenly realise we are being very rude, "I am Leo, that's Raph" Raph waves his hand, "Don" Don waves, "And that is Mikey" I point to my slumbering brother.

She smiles, "Thanks, I don't have to call you by colour now. My name is Juno." Her gaze lingers on Mike, "Did they tranquillise him?"

I respond, "They got all of us but they got him with 3"

She winces. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon and you will be together. They'll give you a 4 bed room."

Raph snorts, "Been there before, have you?"

I was about to protest that he's being rude when she answers, "Many times. I have escaped many times and my friends have too. In fact I was the first they ever went after and I lead the MPT and the fight against them, helping save mutants both young and old too escape. I was caught helping save two twins with barn owl wings. They were 11. I am surprised you do not know of me. Then again, New York is the Foots domain so maybe you wouldn't have. However, the situation is grave if Shredder has allied himself with the TKs they are amassing power. They have the SES from China, the Foot from Japan and branches all around the world. This is bad."

I am shocked, "You know where we're from? Do you know who we are?"

She smirks, "You stink of NYC sewers and you are the vigilantes who fight Shredder and trained under Hamato Yoshi or Splinter. You are teens and Ninjas. We have bumped into each other on many occasions but I usually leave you too it because you fight well."

I realise I have seen her before, sticking to the shadows and helping from no-where.

Raph speaks up, "What's the MPT?"

She looks at him surprise etched across her face, "You don't know? Wow NYC is really cut off. The MPT is the Mutant Protection Team. We are mutants who protect mutants and we keep safe."

The helicopter lands and the guards approach.

.

.

.

 _ **I am sorry for mistakes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I need ideas for characters I can include in the background. I need name, age, mutation/power, gender, looks etc. Please.**_

 _ **I don't own.**_

 _ **Short chapter.**_

The whole ordeal.

.

Raph's P.O.V.

We were dragged to what looked like military barracks. They threw the five of us in one marked as 2K03-12 and shut the door behind us. There were twelve beds; six on each side and seven were occupied. There seemed to be a girl's side and a boy's side with five occupied beds in the girls half and two occupied in the boys. Juno walked over to the spare bed on the girl's side and muttered, "Home sweet home."

One of the other girls laughed and stated, "Prison sweet prison."

One of the boys snickered, "Yeah but it's more like a home because we're not trying to kill each other for scraps. We are all mutants together, right?" They all nodded.

One of the boys walked over to us and motioned to the beds, "You'll be sleeping here."

Juno looked up as I placed Mikey on the bed, "I guess introductions are in order."

I looked at Leo who said, "I'm Leo and these are my brothers Raph, Don and Mikey."

A girl with dark hair, dragon wings, scales and a tail said, "Hi, I'm Kara. My mutation, three guesses."

A girl with rainbow hair, eyes and a glowing aura said, "Hey, I'm Inzy. I'm an illusionist."

A boy with a military look and brown hair said, "I'm Oscar. I'm pyro kinetic and I've got metal bones."

A boy with sandy blond hair said, "I'm Jai. I'm telekinetic and telepathic."

A girl with sandy blond hair who looked similar to Jai said, "I'm Irey. Same as Jai."

A girl with golden hair smiled and said, "Hi I'm Cookie. It's nice to meet you. I summon food."

The final girl had ebony hair dip-dyed green rolled her eyes, "Jet. Intangibility."

Juno smiled and soon the room was filled with discussion about our prison and the outside world. I was amazed at how happy they were in this horrid place.

It was almost empty. There was a thin sheet on each bed with a pillow. There were no windows and the walls were a dull cream. The whole place was plane and hellish and yet they didn't let it suck the joy out of them.

Mikey groans and rolls over. I rush to him calling his name and Don and Leo joined me.

"wahs goin on dudes?"

"We've been captured by tech-terrorists. Creeps."

"Oh, that's bad."

Cookie came over and held out a nutria-bar for him, "Here, you must be hungry. You all must be…" she gave us all nutria-bars before looking at Juno who shook her head, "I'll hunt later.

.

.

.

Time passed quickly and soon the morning bell rung. Time for work…


End file.
